Super Mario 64 Bloopers: One Angry Bully (Fanfic)
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: One Angry Bully is a fanfiction created by Shanell0420. Summary Mario finds out that Steve befriended a cookie-crazed bully, much to his dismay. Plot At the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was eating spaghetti and SMG4 was all bored by the retardedness of Mario. SMG4 takes the spaghetti away from Mario as he runs away from him, crying. Toad gets confused and learned that spaghetti was Mario's favorite food. Toad ate the spaghetti as Mario punches Toad, much to his dismay. Toad starts crying and punches Mario back as he runs away, calling him "a stuck-up, obese plumber". At Lethal Lava Land, the Big Bully discovers that one of the bullies think that Mario's favorite food was spaghetti but Big Bully hates it. He prefers cookies better. One of the bullies got mad about Mario and the spaghetti. Peach was baking food other than spaghetti (Mario's favorite food) and all she found was cookies. Big Bully smelt something as he yells out "cookies". The bullies are yelling "cookies" nonstop as they run to the castle. Mario said "Mama f(censored)a!" as he runs around, screaming in panic. Peach drops the cookies and Luigi was shocked. Steve comes inside the castle, yelling "STEVE!". He looks at the bullies and cries out "HI GUYS!". The bullies said "Hi, steve." Bowser went inside and yelled out, "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?". Mario saying that Steve is befriending the other bullies. Steve asked "Do you wanna be friends?" and the bullies answered "Yes!". So, Steve and the other bullies pee on the Old Man's "property" (trash bin), take a crap in the police car and rob all of the stores. They discover Shy Guy, who was discovering that the toast will come out in the toaster. Steve looks inside to see there is toast. The toast comes out of the toaster and Shy Guy screams "TOAST!" and Steve says "STEVE!". The bullies destroys the toaster as Shy Guy cries and ran away. SMG4 and his other friends find out that Steve and the bullies are hanging out with each other. SMG3 yells "Ha, GAAAAAAAAAAAY!" and Steve uses a poisonious mushroom to poison SMG3. SMG3 collapsed to the floor and was already dead, much to the Old Man's chagrin. Steve and the other bullies go to Teletubby Land and see the teletubbies having tubby custard. The bullies destroy the teletubbies' place and ate all of the tubby custard. Po beat up one of the bullies as he chases down them. Bowser uses a resurrection mushroom to resurrect SMG3. SMG3 uses a shotgun to kill the bullies. Steve survived and the bullies are shot to death. Peach thinks that the bullies are enemies. SMG3 shrugs as the captions say "Get on my level". Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Steve *SMG4 *Bowser *Princess Peach *Police (cameo) *Big Bully *SMG3 *Old Man (cameo) *Bullies *Shy Guy *Dispy *Laa Laa *Po *Tinky Winky Soundtrack Trivia *In the video, SMG3 does the same thing as MarioMario54321 at the end of Skit #14 of Ssenmodnar 9 (Time travel edition). Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Shanell0420